vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saki Nikaido
|-|Base= |-|Idol= |-|Zombie= Summary Saki Nikaido (二階堂 サキ, Nikaido Saki) is the self-appointed "undisputed" leader of Franchouchou and one of the protagonists in Zombie Land Saga. While she was alive she was a delinquent girl and leading member of the all-female biker gang Dorami, which conquered the Kyushu region before her death during a chicken race in 1997. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B Name: Saki Nikaido (her former identity); Number Two / Zombie 2 (ゾンビィ2号 Zonbii Ni-gō) (alias used as her open identity after being a zombie) Origin: Zombie Land Saga Gender: Female Age: 18 (Born 15/5/1979 and died 30/8/1997) / over 39 by the end of Arpino Live. Classification: Delinquent, Gangster, Zombie, Idol, Entertainer, Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Regeneration (High-Low to Low-Mid; can regenerate small biological portions of their body organs (Like the heart, the lung or even the brain) and reattach separated limbs and even their own heads); Body Control (Can control limbs separated from the body parts); Vehicular Mastery (Able to ride a bike at high speed to stop Maria Amabuki and replace her at a gang chicken fight); Resistance to Electricity (Survived a lightning strike during a performance on stage. A similar lightning strike killed Ai Mizuno when she was alive as a human) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Tae Yamada), higher when stalling moment or riding a bike (Sent motorbikes flying by slamming into them) | Wall level (Shattered a glass mirror wall with a punch) Speed: At least Athletic Human, possibly Superhuman+ travel speed (Rode her bike at such speed; possibly able to do it in short bursts on her own) with Superhuman+ combat speed and reactions | At least Subsonic travel speed, combat speed and reactions (Being able to react to all Franchouchou members, saved Sakura fro a giant wild boar) Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic Human | At least same as before Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived having her own head snapped, survived the reaction force in crashing motorbikes) | Wall level (Survived the reaction force in punching a glass mirror wall) Stamina: Very High (Able to rehearse overnight and perform without sleep). Regeneration and body control allow faster rejuvenation of stamina. Range: Standard melee range normally. Can throw objects at several meters. Standard Equipment: None notable. Non-Standard Equipment: "Sagan Zip Z" (A medical gel-patch in parody to Salonsip Gel-Patch), a bicycle with a basket Intelligence: Above average in general affairs. Has a straightforward and sometimes tomboyish character but is suually a caring leader, able to take care of quarrels among Franchouchou members and her own personal issues. Has the most knowledge on local cultural affairs of the Saga prefecture. The most skilled combatant among the Franchouchou members. Weaknesses: She seems to be quite impulsive and arrogant on her abilities at times, but does not show that problem much throughout the whole series. Key: Pre-Tenzan training | Post-Tenzan training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kurumi Ebisuzawa (Gakkou Gurashi!) Kurumi's profile (This is Kurumi wielding her shovel versus Pre-Tenzan Training Saki) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Zombie Land Saga Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Zombies Category:Idols Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 9